


A final love letter

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle receives his last love letter since he is finally going to find out who has been sending them to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A final love letter

Soon after the last recess bell rang, the four boy reluctant went to class. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Eric sat at their desks. The four zoned out as soon as the lessons started. 

As school nears it's end, Kyle glances at his backpack. He wonders if he has received yet another love letter. Kyle searches through his backpack to find another letter. He is happy that somebody had found him attractive and attention worthy.

'My Dear Reddish Boy,

I hope by now that I have won your heart. I wish to meet you where we have recess once it is fully empty.

Sent by your one and only crush'

Kyle puts his newest love letter away, so that he could put it with the other love letters later on. 

"Last bell rang," shouts Stan as he, Kenny, and Eric run off. "See you later."

Kyle starts putting his things away slowly, because he is stalling since he knows every student is in a hurry to get out of school. 

Once he sees the hallway practically empty, Kyle walks toward the recess area slowly. Kyle glances outside to see that nobody is outside. Kyle goes outside and waits. Kyle waits and waits but eventually fell asleep.

Kyle wakes up to the feeling of being shaken awake. "What are you doing here Mike?" Asks a groggy Kyle.

"It's Vampir," corrects Mike as he smirk with the fake fang showing. "I have been sending you the love letters."

"What?" Kyle said in disbelief. "Tell me what the first letter I ever got said then." Kyle wonders if this is all a joke. 

"Ok then," said Mike as he stares into Kyle's eyes. "Dear Kyle! I shall give you, my crush a nickname. I shall call you Reddish Boy. Who I am is not important now, but maybe one day it will be. In the future I shall tell you more about myself and my thoughts. I hope that you will fall for me. I will write you soon. From your one and only crush!"

"So you are my crush," states Kyle in surprise. 

"Yes I am," said a happy Mike as sips out of a red juice box. 

"So my crush is a vampire wannabe," Kyle said to himself. Before Kyle could say more, Mike presses his lips onto the younger boy's lips. Kyle enjoys the simple kiss, but he pulls back because his lower lip got a cut. "Your fake fangs are sharp."

"Thanks," said Mike, revealing the fake vampire teeth. "They cost a lot of money," Mike pulls out the fake vampire teeth. "But they are worth it." Mike put the fake teeth into his pocket.

"You can walk me home," said Kyle as he stands up and holds out his hand. "I need to be home or my mom will be angrier." Kyle gestures to the moon that was coming out.

"I'll make sure you stay safe," said Mike as he grabs Kyle hand fast. "Those goth kids just love being out at dark." 

Kyle just ignores Mike's last words since he didn't want to ruin the moment that Mike are he are having.


End file.
